1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary nozzle capable of dissolving a solid detergent packed in a detergent container, and a detergent dissolving system, in which the rotary nozzle is used, in a warewashing chemical dispenser.
2. Background Art
In the present situation, a detergent dissolving nozzle in conventional detergent dissolving systems is configured in a manner shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 to be a so-called “stationary nozzle spraying system” (referred below to as “stationary nozzle spraying system”), and an angle of injection and a quantity of injection are selected according to water pressure, water temperature, qualities of a detergent or the like. In the case where a detergent dissolving nozzle A of the stationary nozzle spraying system is used to dissolve a solid detergent 16 in a detergent container 15, a cartridge (detergent container) 15 with the solid detergent 16 packed and received therein is turned upside down as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, hot water or water is sprayed S in a state of being blown up from the detergent dissolving nozzle A, and a detergent solution is conducted to a washing tank 10 through a guide hose 14. Also, the detergent solution 16a in the tank 10 is appropriately controlled in concentration by a concentration sensor 9 and an electronic circuit of a detergent feed control circuit board 24 (see FIG. 1).
Also, JP-A-2005-46309 discloses a warewashing chemical dispenser provided with a conventional detergent dissloving system. Further, JP-A-9-131295 discloses a conventional rotary nozzle for washing of dishes.
Subsequently, problems involved in the prior art will be described below.    (1) With the conventional “stationary nozzle spraying system”, even when a detergent dissolving nozzle configured in conformity to the environmental condition is selected to dissolve a solid detergent, it is impossible to perform spraying on a dissolved surface of the solid detergent with uniform forces. As a result, a problem arises in that as the solid detergent dissolves, the dissolved surface is varied in level and the solid detergent dissolves in a state, in which it remains partially in the container as shown in FIGS. 10 and 14.    (2) Also, with the detergent dissolving nozzle A of the conventional “stationary nozzle spraying system”, water (hot water) is sprayed S from one point in an inverted-cone manner as shown in FIG. 9 and 10, so that it is impossible to equally distribute spraying forces over a central part and a circumferential surface of the solid detergent. As a result, a problem arises in that a state of unsymmetrical wear is resulted since a spray liquid continues to constantly strike against the solid detergent in the same position and in a state free of strong or weak changes.    (3) Further, with the dish washer (see FIGS. 1), in the case where concentration in the washing tank 10 is measured by the concentration sensor 9 and dissolution of a detergent is controlled, dissolution cannot be made to increase the concentration to a set value when dissolution of the solid detergent is continued in a state shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, and the washer judges that a detergent is gone. As a result, a problem occurs that a detergent container is disposed of in a state, in which a considerable amount of the solid detergent remains at a bottom of the detergent container, thus being at a disadvantage in container recycling, or the like.    (4) Also, in the conventional “stationary nozzle spraying system”, a solid detergent having lost adhesion to an inner surface of the detergent container can in some cases drop in the form of fragments, and when the solid detergent in the form of fragments flows into a washing tank, a solution in the tank is abnormally increased in concentration with the result that a problem occurs that “rinsing” of articles, dishes, etc., being washed becomes insufficient to have also influences on a human body.    (5) In the case where a detergent in the form of “icicle” shown in FIG. 10 collapses in a solid state and flows into a guide hose, it causes a clogged state at a bent part of the guide hose and a solution accumulates in a server (container receiving part) to spill outside. Thus a problem exists in that the solution thus spilling is strong alkali to deteriorate an environment in a kitchen and adversely affect a human body.    (6) Also, in the case where a clogged state is caused at a bent part of the guide hose, a washing detergent is decreased in concentration to result in failure of washing. As a result, it causes a problem in sanitary supervision.